Modern day Romeo and Juliet
by MindlessLove21
Summary: Romeo and Juliet a tragic love story. What if their love story was set in modern day? I decided to go ahead and make one, enjoy. Rated M for later sexuals ;P and language.
1. Chapter 1 - Heartbroken

Many generations have passed since the Caplutes and Montagues had began in a conflict which was never resolved. They dispised eachother so much that they would rather kill themselves before bringing their households to peace. These two households were alike in so many ways but viewed things so differently. The Capulets were selfish and careless. The Montagues were selfless but still very careless. This story is of Juliet Capulet and Romeo Montague. Modernized.

A few strange things you should know:

Everyone doesnt go to school but knows who every is anyways.

Capulets and Monagtues own half of everything.

Tybalt is the most popular boy in the city

Rosaline is the most popular girl in the city

They marry young

**Chapter 1**

A pair of Capulet boys walked the steets and passed by many stores. Suddenly they saw two Montagues in a store and they decided to go in a mess with them.

Capulet 1: Take a look at those dumbfucks -he laughs and the other one chimes in- watch, ill flick them off.

Capulet 2: And if they go running off to the sheriff telling him that we are starting fights again. We already had 2 fights, we shouldn't have another. Capulet 1: Stop being such a pussy -They walked passed the Monagutes and flicked them off. Before they could fully pass by the Montagues, one Montague turned and spoke-

Montague 1: Did you just flick us off?

Capulate 1: No

Montague 2: But you did put up your middle finger.

Capulate 1: I did.

Montague 1: So..you flicked us off. -The capulates smirk at eachother-

Capulate 1: I did put up my middle finger but I didn't flick you off.

Monatgue 2: Well thats a fucking lie.

Capulate 1: Are you calling me a liar? You want to fucking fight?

Monatgue 2: Oh I'd fight you, and Id kick your ass. You'd be running home crying to the other filthy capulates

-The Capulates and Monatgues started to fight and the store owner called the police. Just then Benvolio (cousin of Romeo) runs in-

Benvolio: AYE! STOP! -He attempted to stop the boys from fighting and then the sheriff walks in. They all stop fighting-

Sheriff: Capulates. Montagues. Why am I not surprised? -He walks towards them-

Sheriff: 3 fights in the passed two months. Im getting sick of these fights. Why cant you all just stay away from eachother? -he shakes his head and they all the boys start to speak but they are interupted by the sheriffs loud voice-

Sheriff: I DON'T WANT TO SEE ANYMORE DAMN FIGHTS YOU HEAR ME?! Next fight, all who i see fighting will go to jail. For a looooong ass time.

-The boys wait for Capulate and Montague to show up and take them home-

(Benvolio and Montague)

Benvolio: I was only there to try and break it up. Capulates started it... -Montague sighed and shook his head. He looked off in the distance and thought as Mrs. Montague spoke-

Mrs. M: Benvolio...have you seen my son? was he here at this fight?

Benvolio: No. Last time I saw his he seemed pretty...well...depressed i guess you could say. Somethings bothering him. I saw him and he turned the corner, avoiding me.

Mrs. M: I wonder what's troubling him...

Montague: Benvolio. Go to him. Find out what is bothering him. -Benvolio nodded and went to find Romeo. He found him smoking in one of the street corners. Leaning against the building, looking deep in thought-

Benvolio: Hah! Found you. -Romeo looked at him disinterested and looked off again as he put the cigarette to his mouth-

Benvolio sighed and leaned against the wall next to him.

Benvolio: Whats wrong? Is something upsetting you? -Romeo took out the cigarette and blew out the smoke-

Romeo: Upsetting me? Yeah. I guess you could say that. -He licked his lips and then looked at his cousin-

Benvolio: Girl problems? -Romeo pushed off the wall and started walking, knowing his cousin would follow-

Benvolio: Im guessing i was right. -Romeo sighed and shook his head-

Romeo: She beautiful. The most beautiful girl i have ever laid eyes on and yet she doesnt love me back...

Benvolio: She doesnt love you? THE Romeo? Thats weird...who is she?

Romeo: Rosaline. Beautiful, sweet Rosaline.

Benvolio: ROSALINE?! SWEET ROSALINE? you're fucking crazy she is the biggest selfish bitch I have ever met in my whole life, you like her? -Romeo was pissed, he threw his cousin up against the building there were walking against-

Romeo: Don't you dare say that about my love?

Benvolio: Your LOVE? Oh Romeo. You are crazy aren't you? -Romeo let out a breath and started walking again-

Benvolio: You'll forget about her soon enough. -He yelled to Romeo, not following-

Romeo: You're wrong! -He said yelling back, not turning. Just then Mercutio; Romeo's bestfriend runs arcoss the street to meet up with Romeo. Benvolio runs to catch up with them-

Mercutio: Aye mate, why are you so blue? (he has an australian accent...just for fun)

Benvolio: Our boys in love Mercutio with Rosaline

Mercutio: Love? HAH you can't love someone that fast, its just a crush.

Romeo: It's not a crush! She's...she's...

Mercutio: She is but a crush. Now I've got something that will cheer you up. -he walked in front of them, now walking backwards looking at Romeo and Benvolio-

Benvolio: And what is that?

Mercutio: I was invited to a party.

Romeo: I don't want to go.

Mercutio: Oh stop your dreadful whining and have some fun. It will do you some good.

Benvolio: Where is this party?

Mercutio gave Benvolio a sly grin.

Mercutio: Just the Capulate mansion.

Benvolio: Capulate?!

Mercutio: Would you calm your ass down? -He looked to Romeo-

Mercutio: Will you come?

Romeo: Why should I waste my time at a stupid party that im not invited to?

Mercutio rolled his eyes and stoped walking. He put out his hand so Romeo would stop.

Mercutio: Romeo. Did I not mention that Rosaline will be at the party?

Romeo: She will? -Romeo was now interested-

Mercutio: And when you see her surrounded by all the other hot girls...you will see that it was just a simple crush and she isn't all that.

Romeo: You're wrong. -He moved around Mercutio and started walking again and the boys followed-

Benvolio: How will we get in?

Mercutio: Its a masquerade. Perfect right?

Romeo: Almost like fate.

Benvolio: We'll meet you there then. At 10 tonight?

Mercutio: Sounds like a plan. Ill see you there too mate? -He looked at Romeo and Romeo paused before agreeing-

Mercutio: Excellent. Ill see you two tonight! -Mercutio yelled as he left-


	2. Chapter 2 - Masquerade

**Chapter 2**

Romeo, Mercutio, and Benvolio enter the capulate mansion, hiding their faces with masks. They talk and drink and Romeo sees Rosaline.

Benvolio: Isn't that Rosaline? -he points to her; Rosaline is dancing with two guys- HAH, this is the part were you tell me I was right. -he waited for Romeo to answer and when he didnt, Benvolio at him- Romeo? -Romeo had been distracted looking at...Juliet-

Romeo: She is the most beautiful girl I have ever laid eyes on.

-Benvolio and Mercutio look at Juliet-

Mercutio: And Rosaline?

Romeo: Huh?

Benvolio: Aren't you in love with Rosaline, Romeo.

Romeo: Rosaline? No. -Benvolio and Mercutio exchanged glances, smirking- Ill catch up with you two later. -Romeo crossed the dance floor and as he did, tybalt (juliet's cousin) recognized him. He was furious-

Tybalt: That is that piece of shit doing here?! -he stood up and began to walk but Capulet stops him-

Capulate: Whats with you boy?

Tybalt: A Montague is here.

Capulate: Is he causing trouble?

Tybalt: Not yet.

Capulet: Well then let him be. If there is another fight you will be sent to jail. I don't want a fight happening under my roof, do you understand me? -Tybalt was mad and was going to get Romeo back for trespassing. But for now he sat and tried his best to ignore him-

-Romeo walked up behind Juliet and took her hand, pulling her to a corner. She gasped and looked at him, he pulled off his mask and looked into her eyes as he spoke- Romeo: Your hand is like a holy place that my hand is unworthy to visit. If you're offended by the touch of my hand, my two lips are standing here like blushing pilgrims, ready to make things better with a kiss. -He gently pulls her hand up to his mouth and kisses it softly-

Juliet: -she blushes and pulls her hand back- Good pilgrim, you don't give your hand enough credit. By holding my hand you show polite devotion. After all, pilgrims touch the hands of statues of saints. Holding one palm against another is like a kiss.

Romeo: -he grins- Don't saints and pilgrims have lips too? Juliet: -she smiles sweetly at him- Yes, pilgrim—they have lips that they're supposed to pray with.

Romeo: -Romeo gently took off her mask, licked his lips and smirked- Well then, saint, let lips do what hands do. I'm praying for you to kiss me. Please grant my prayer so my faith doesn't turn to despair.

Juliet: -she laughed lightly and looked down at their hands- Saints don't move, even when they grant prayers.

Romeo: Then don't move as I act out my prayer. -Romeo uses his hand to pull her face up to look at him. He bends down and kisses her gently. he slowly pulls back a couple inches and whispers to her- Now my sin has been taken from my lips by yours.

Juliet: -she smiles- and pulls back looking at him- Then do my lips now have the sin they took from yours?

Romeo: Sin from my lips? -he grins- You encourage crime with your sweetness. Give me my sin back. -he takes her by the waist and pulls her to him. He kisses her with more urgency and passion. It was longer and deeper then what juliet was expecting but she loved it. she gripped his shoulders, not wanting him to let her go-

Mrs. Capulate: JULIET?! -Juliet quickly pulled back and saw her mother was looking for her through the crowd with Juliet's nanny-

Juliet: Go!

Romeo: When will I see you again? -he looked at her sadly-

Juliet: I don't know...

Romeo: Juliet-

Juliet: Go! -he left and juliets mom found her-

Mrs. C: Ah! Juliet!

Juliet: yes mom?

Mrs. C: Parris is waiting over there for you to dance with him. He is such a lovely man.

Juliet: Parris...? He's kind of old.

Mrs. C: Oh just a couple of years.

Juliet: He's 23...I'm nearly 17. -Mrs. Capulate rolled her eyes and pushed her daughter in Parris's direction-

Nurse: Just have fun Juliet, maybe you'll like him.

Juliet danced with Parris but couldn't help but to think of Romeo. When they were done dancing, the party was near the end, Juliet spotted Romeo leaving with his friends. She went to her nanny. Juliet: Who is that boy leaving...in the dark blue?

Nanny: oh uh...hm. He looks familiar. -she gasps- What in the world was HE doing here?

Juliet: What?

Nanny: Why thats Romeo Montague. The only son to your family's enemy.

Juliet was in complete shock. She had fallen in love with a Montague.


End file.
